Magicka DxD
by Writer with no skill
Summary: So what happens if you send a space robe wizard into the world of DxD? Who the hell knows. Not even the writer or I Vlad, who is not a vampire, know the answer. Read at your own discretion. Beware rampant gender bending and piss-taking oh and bad quality crap.


**So, over the course of this week I've been playing an equal mix of Magicka and Diablo 3.**

 **Seeing as you've read the title you can tell which game I decided to do a fic on.**

 **The protagonist is just going to be one wizard. Specifically a white space robe mage.**

 **This is being done as a bit of fun so enjoy.**

 **Beware of gratuitous genderbending as I am not going to take this seriously.**

 **Anyway lets get on with this.**

* * *

Stay a while and listen

In the world of Midgard there is a castle. A castle by the name of... 'Castle Aldrheim'. This castle hosts the order of wizards. People who have trained in the art of magic and they call themselves the Order of Magick.

The Wizards of the Order of Magick are the sole inhabitants of the castle. The members of said order have a divide. Members who use their status to do what they want generally partying and having a good time, and members who take it seriously, spending time in the library researching and creating new magicks.

Occasionally a member or members of the order will be called upon to embark on a journey to save Midgård from whatever happens to be the problem at the time.

The grand ceremony which chooses these heroes are one that is renowned for its simplicity.

Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Moe.

And from this great ceremony our protagonist has been chosen.

Well okay it may have been rigged as he was the only person when in the room when they chose the saviour.

A young member clad in his mighty, although wierd looking, space robe. Its as glorious white colouring a similar shade to the nerd probably reading this.

But now this man has been chosen to save the world.

Well not this world exactly.

See he is a bit of a danger and keeps killing the other students and it is getting a bit tedious to keep casting revive over and over again so...

We're throwing him away to another world.

Good luck other world. You'll need it.

* * *

 **Castle Adlrheim - Lower levels**

A group of wizards stood around a large fiery portal. Nearly all clad in brown robes apart from the tallest member dressed in his MK.5 Space Robe which was coloured a bright white colour.

On his hip he carried a Gyrojet pistol and on his back he carried the Library staff which was engraved with the words 'In the name of the Headmaster!'.

Stood a few feet away from him were his teacher Vlad, who is definitely not a vampire, and the eponymous headmaster.

"Now my student. Enter the portal and begin your world saving destiny." Vlad called out gesturing the Wizard towards the portal.

The wizard seemed hesitant which drew the ire of the headmaster who promptly yelled.

"Move fool."

Before blasting the wizard into the portal with some healing mines.

Before the wizard hit the portal he gave a middle finger to the wizards before he was consumed by the portal which promptly shut.

"Did you have to be so violent?" Vlad questioned the Headmaster.

"It was his fault. He dyed his robes the wrong colour." Was all he said before he went away.

The room was promptly exited and once again a party began fueled by wine and cheese and the occasional magic blast but at least less people died than usual.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

 **Protagonist PoV**

'Why is it that the teacher threw me through the portal?' I mentally question whilst falling through the air. The armour on my robe making me fall at an extremely high velocity.

There sky I was falling from was a dark black before a purple tinge overcame it.

Looking back at the approaching ground. It looked to be some form of city like Hávindr though a bit more advanced.

'3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second.' I counted down mentally, bracing myself for impact and casting Rock-Shield on myself.

A loud splat filled the air. Blood and gore splattered around where I impacted. Pulling myself out of the ground I growled as I realised the back of my robes were now a crimson red. Blood.

I threw my arms out in anger. This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean later.

Looking around I saw a girl. Long brown hair and eyes wearing in a white blouse and pink skirt.

Turning back to the ground there was a man in a black suit and fedora with black hair crushed into the ground. He had a pair of pure black wings and in his hand he was carrying a dark blue spear which then faded away into motes of light.

'Well shit. I killed the first magic user I met.' I murmured mentally before turning back to the girl. Just as before she stood there in shock staring at me covered in the blood of the man who I killed. 'Wait. A man and a woman out together at night. The man was casting magic maybe as a surprise for her. SHIT THEY WERE DATING.'

'Wait, I can cast revive can't I?' I smack my palm against the side of my head before casting life and lightning and reviving the dead man. A clone of him appearing out of light as his clone was dragged into the earth.

A series of gibberish flew out the mans mouth as he mimed stabbing with some weapon before stopping and staring at his hand. Once again a string of gibberish flew out his mouth before he glared at me. Once again more gibberish came out as he summoned a spear and attempted to hold it threateningly at me. I was vaguely aware that the girl had moved herself behind me to shield herself.

It didn't work considering the size difference between us. I could've probably grabbed his head between my hands and crushed it. Attempting to resolve the situation peacefully I began talking.

"Please put the weapon down my friend. I am sorry for the pain I caused you and your girlfriend here and I apologise for interrupting your date." I said quickly trying to convince him to put the weapon away. Suddenly he burst out laughing and pointing at me before going to stab me with his spear.

His head didn't last for long as 5 .75 calibre depleted nerdium core rounds with diamond tips impacted against his face destroying his head.

I've killed the same man twice today haven't I?

I was vaguely aware of the sky turning black once more.

Turning back to the girl once again she threw her hands up crying and sobbing out more random sounds before a red glow over came the two of us.

* * *

 **Kuoh Town - Park**

 **Issei Hyoudou PoV**

'I can't believe this dates gone so well. Maybe he'll kiss me.' I mentally gushed to myself. I was still in shock that Dohan had come to ask me out and to be honest I still thought it was a dream.

The two of walked through the park before he walked ahead to the before turning round.

"Issei-chan, to commemorate this date will you listen to my wish?" He asked with his big beautiful smile.

"Of course." I answered blushing. 'He's gonna kiss me. He's so gonna-'

"Would you die for me?" He asked grinning. What was that? Maybe I misheard him. Grinning sheepishly I asked him to repeat.

This time he leaned in and said into my ear.

"Would you die for me?" He said before leaping back. His clothes shredding off as he rapidly aged up becoming something like 20+. His clothes changed into a trenchcoat over a white shirt with a white scarf thing with black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Two pitch black wings sprouted out of his back and the sky turned a dark purple.

"W-What's going on?" I asked suddenly fearing for my life. That previously comforting smile now a twisted smirk as he looked ready to attack.

"Oh this was so easy. Honestly they thought you were a threat?" He questions himself ignoring me before summoning a dark blue spear.

'I need to run or I'm going to die.' Was the thought that went through my head though my feet remained rooted to the ground either from fear or something else I don't know.

"Seems like you going to die for me. I would say tha-" Dohan grins raising his spear to impale me before a massive white armour thing fell out the sky and crushed him into a bloody mush. Blood splattered onto me but I didn't notice. I was stunned, I was stuck, I was...

I was relieved.

The massive armoured man rose up out of the ground and began looking over the area we were standing in. When his gaze went to me I panicked and froze up. I couldn't see his face under the white hood. A pure black shadow covered him and I didn't know what he was going to do until two motes of light, green and purple, surrounded him and shot into the ground.

Suddenly Dohan was back in front of me except without his spear.

My saviour had betrayed me.

"-nks for this." He said before going to stab me... Without his weapon. He tilted his head in confusion as I moved myself behind the armour giant. "Where the hell is my spear?" I heard him ask in a confused tone before he growled out. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked as though unable to comprehend the thing in front of him.

Suddenly the armoured giant struck out a chord of random gibberish similar to that of a children's cartoon whilst raising his hands up in some form of piece. His voice was deep a

I held myself back from laughing at him though Dohan didn't show the same courtesy.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked in between laughs before 5 gunshots went through the air.

My boyfriend was dead yet again and now his killer stood right next to me.

'He's going to kill me.' Was my thought before I began begging mentally that someone would save me.

Suddenly the flier I was given by the cosplayer earlier began glowing a bright red and a girl came out of it.

Rias Gremory, one of the Two Onee-samas of Kuoh academy and president of the Occult research club. She was still in the kuoh academy uniform and her red hair seemed to match the shade of the light.

"You have summoned me. Do not worry you will not die here." She said before opening her eyes.

My vision went blurry as I collapsed to the ground. This was too much for one day.

* * *

 **So thats the intro to my new fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh and the character has access currently to Haste, Revive and Nullify**

 **Anyway enjoy.**


End file.
